Golden Eyes
by super-mars13
Summary: Alice is an innocent artist who gets wrapped up in a heap of trouble all for a mysterious red eyed man. Or vampire? Follow Alice as she falls in loves with trouble, does he feel the same? Will he change for her? AxJ


**Golden Eyes**

**Chapter one Art and Vampires**

* * *

I stepped back and looked at the easel. I took the brush and dipped it black on more time. I put the last line on the page then looked at it again. I knew there were a few more things I would like to do but I wasn't sure if I had time. I checked the clock which said that I didn't. I pulled my hair out of the messy bun and walked out of the studio, un-doing my paint shirt as I did.

I grabbed the short-but-not-too-short black dress I had picked out the day before. I put on the pearl necklace and bracelet I had bought myself for the occasion. I put on the little black stilettos then headed towards the bathroom in my loft. I rubbed on a silver, but not too sparkly, eyeshadow and then some light pink blush. I dabbed my lips with glitter and yanked a brush through my hair. I grabbed a blow dryer and ran back to my art studio.

I looked at the already completed paintings and sketches, I guess I'll have to live with them now. I took the art bags and put the first picture in it. It was one of my sister from last summer. I had taken a picture of her on the beach in Florida.

She was lying on her pink towel and wearing a bright purple bikini, along with huge white sunglasses. Her dark hair was flowing in the wind and the light was hitting her just right. I had taken the picture but then sketched it out months later. I was semi satisfied with it. I put it in the bag and moved on.

The next was one of a young couple in the park that had gotten into a fight out by the local cafe. Not sure what they were fighting over, not sure I wanted to know, it looked pretty nasty. It had been visual enough that I remembered it. I put it in the bag and kept going.

The next was another picture I had taken. It was of my grandparents on Christmas Eve. They looked so timless and in love and what I would absolutely love to be someday in the far future. I smiled to myself, put it in the bag and moved on.

Next was on I saw in the park. It was of a little boy who was giving a little girl a flower on the playground. It started out as a down right hideous, terribly drawn pencil picture. But after thinking and over thinking it I decided to try to fix it. It turned out okay I suppose. I put it in the bag then moved onto the last two.

Next was a winter lanscape. Something I had thought of, no having any inspiration for it. But it came to mind and I had to have on more painting, so I slopped down some colors.

Last but not least was one of New York. Night time, bright lights, cars zooming, lots of color swirls that were always fun to do and make. Had to be my favorite out of them all. Which would be why it had taken so long. I plugged the blow dryer in an outlet and turned it on high. I checked the clock and did the mental math in my head.

Twenty minutes until I had to be there, ten of them to set up once I am there, five to get there and five to get this done, in a bag, get my coat on, get down the stairs, out the front doors and down to my car.

So much to do. I had to get it all done too or else the whole thing would fall apart. See these paintings were for the local museum's amateur showcase. I just found out about it a few weeks ago, even though the photos were old. I could have just used old pieces of art that I have had since I was still living with my parents but that wouldn't feel right to me. These had to be new, that way I had the answers to questions I was asked.

Questions asked by the judges of course. The person who won got a thousand dollars in cash and their artwork in the museum for the next year. It's not that I even wanted the money that badly, I just wanted to know that peple would see my art each and everyday for the next twelve months.

I sighed and I awoke myself from my thoughts and looked at the clock. Time to go. It was still wet but I really needed to go. I turned of the hair dryer and then put the painting in the bag. I grabbed my coat, keys, and clutch then ran out the door. I ran out the front doors of my building and then blasted to my car. I put the keys in and drove down the street.

...

I got really nervous as I walked past the others paintings. Beautiful portraits and gorgeous figures. Nothing that I could cmpare with. My only hope was that these artists had lived up to my theory. Everyone had one picture they focused on most. I had made sure my New York one was the best. Beyond good, not wanting to jinx myself but knowing it was good.

I walked over to the spot I had reserved a week ago and then started setting up. I had planned to have three in the back, then the winter scene just a bit behind the other so that New York stood out more. I had set the lights in my section to my liking, the museum had the same lights my studio had. I looked around and saw that the judges were only a few down from mine, maybe three or four. I carefully placed each one on a different stand. Still in the bags but I knew which were which from the labels.

In the back, The little kids, the young couple, and my grandparents.

Next row: winter and my sister.

Then my baby, last hope time, New York.

I saw the judges at the man's booth next to mine so I unzipped the bags starting at the back. I opened up both rows finding nothing wrong, not that I anticipated anything to be wrong with them, but then there was the last one. The ne that I had to have to even dream of being in this thing. The judges, no lie, were walking over to me when I undid the bag.

The paint was everywhere, all over the inside of the bag, all over the painting where it wasn't supposed to be, everywhere where it was important it wasn't.

"Mhm." I whimpered softly.

"Ms. Brandon. Can you show and explain your paintings to us?" a nasally voice said from behind me.

"Well-um-see-I-uh-it's." I sighed and closed my eyes for a split second. I gathered my thoughts together then spoke again.

"Look, my best painting is ruined. When I brought it here it wasn't dry yet. I'm so sorry but if we could just do this at a different time-"

"Oh, sorry chica today and today only. Now your had to have five, you seem like a pretty sweet chick let's see what else you got." a short boy who looked about twenty said. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a tight pin stripped vest over it, he had gray skinny jeans and a fedora hat on. Very fruity, but cute. In a hey want to go shopping or get some latte`s later way.

"Oh okay." I said my voice shaking. "Um, this is a picture of a little boy giving a flower to a little girl in Central Park from last fall."

"Yeah hon, we got eyes, we need deeper stuff than that. Like why did you find it intriguing and why'd you place it with those." a bigger african american girl said. She was wearing yellow suspenders over a white tee shirt with neon splats on it, the straps were attached to her tight gray jeans.

"Uh, I placed them like this because I wanted to shw the different stages of life and love. Childhood crushes, heated love, then happiness as you grow older together." I said, completely making it up on the spot.

"And the next two?" a tall, pretty, golden blonde, in a sapphire dress with a huge neon yellow leather belt around her waist said. I smiled at my kindness and turned to fac my next challenge.

My sister in a swimsuit, and a winter landscape.

Why? Because they were the only two left!

"Uh-it-I thoughgt it'd be nice to show the...contrast between the different seasons?" I asked, and it should have been a statment.

"Well Ms. Brandon, I think we all realize that you are unprepared and have no future as an artist. Please pack your things and go."

"But-this-I...this is insane! Each piece should have it's own spotlight, it's own things that make it great and not have to have other pictures to make it great. Please, sir, if you would just look at them individually-" he was already walkng away.

"Sorry, I thougth they were cool, you seem awesme too. We should hang out later. Fer sure." the short boy said and smiled, he wrote his number on my hand and then handed me the pen. I wrote mine on his and he smiled, walking away with a spring in his step.

"I'm really sorry, if it's any constellation I like them all. Your a fabulous artist." The blonde said. "Sorry again." she said taking my hands and shaking them. She walked away waving at me.

"I'm not sorry." the girl in suspenders said before bouncing away.

I took my things and put them back in the bags. I grabbed my coat and walked out.

...

Later that night I was walking home, I had just gone out for drinks with the boy from the art museum before. His name was Charlie.

I was walking in the back alley's, a short cut to get to my building, when I heard the screams.

"No! No ! No please take me not her! Please I'll give you everything!"

Silence.

"No! Mommy!" I heard a little girl wail, there were more tears and screaming.

I ran up to the noise and found a mother dead and a young little girl standing there watching.

"Why?! Why would you do that?!" I yelled at the blonde haired vampire standing over a dead body, still drainging it of blood. He held up his finger telling me to wait. The little girl was from my building, she ran to me and I held her in my arms. Her mom was a single parent.

He dropped the body and turned to me, wiping his mouth. The little girl cried into my shoulder.

"I was thirsty." he stepped towards me.

"No, don't come closer or I'll tell everyone what and who you are." he looked scared. I had this thing since my last boyfriend. I could very easily read vampires emotions by looking at them.

"You don't want this. You don't want to be a vampire. You didn't want to kill this little girl's mother but you did anyway with that cocky grin on your face because you had to. Or else you would go insane." I stepped towards him this time.

He stared at me and there was silence except for the subtle tears and occasional sniffle from the child in my arms.

"Is there any other way?" he asked. I smirked.

Thinking on my feet I spoke.

"Follow me."

* * *

**Hey guys! It's just Mars updating right now, new story on our update day, yay!(: Well, anyway SuperMan isn't here right now but we will be updating something else today too, making up from last week. So enjoy!(:  
**


End file.
